


Birds Of A Feather, Flock Together.

by Jessicakes1994



Series: Lucifer (TV) Shenanigans [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel gets his wings back, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Dan is fed up, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Heaven Sent, Lucifer avoids feels, Lucifer has family issues, M/M, Made for you, Mazikeen accidently feels, Other, Pierce is Pierce, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trixie knows what to do, Trixie uses Parent trap on Lucifer, chloe is oblivious, murder mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicakes1994/pseuds/Jessicakes1994
Summary: Lucifer once joked about many things coming after him, but after the latest case shows him that his brother may have missed a something during their last talk, things get very complicated very fast. Especially since his partner believes the strong-willed girl with him is Lucifer's newest conquest.





	1. Second Chances

It had been a few days since Lucifer had given Pierce his blessing in dating the detective. Did it still hurt every time he saw them? Yes, yes it did. Was Chloe completely smitten with her boss? She certainly looked like she was. Was Lucifer being childish and feeling a bit left out? He would never admit it. The cases they had, had been extremely simple. Open and shut. No weeks on end looking for clues, no sting operations (and when there was one, Pierce took his place without asking). Lucifer felt...deflated. He was currently spinning in circles in front of Chloe's empty desk. 

The blonde detective was currently making coffee and giggling, yes  _giggling_ , with Pierce. He had never seen or heard her giggle like that with him, hell, he was sure that he had died and this was his own hell. Lucifer eyed Chloe from afar, watching the way her cheeks burned pink when Pierce brushed some hair out of her face. The way she held her hands near her chest as they whispered to each other. Each second felt like another slice down his chest and he was getting used to the novelty of pain. He would rather face death, again, then withstand this creative torture. What was worse though, was this was of his own creation. He pushed and pushed her until she ran to Cain's strong arms. 

It was this moment, while Lucifer plotted on how he would kill Pierce, that a shiver went down his spine. How had he, Lord of Hell, fallen so far once again? The guilt of hurting his partner, the shame of letting his anger and depravity affect her and the pain of admitting he had lost her all swelled within him. Sure, they were still partners, but she didn't have that sparkle anymore. Yet with Pierce, Cain, whatever he called himself. She was beginning to shine once again. Lucifer spun around again, trying not to let his thoughts return to hi- no, the detective. Why was his mind being this way? She was never his, so why did he keep torturing himself like so? 

Steeling himself, Lucifer decided that enough was enough, he wouldn't mope around any longer. Glancing back towards the detective, Lucifer tried to think of a way to escape without being seen. There was no way, he would have to just go without a word. Standing, he pushed his chair back to one of the other desks and took a deep breath. Walking with a clear idea of leaving in his head, he ignored everyone. That is, until a very happy Ella jumped in his way.

"Lucifer! Just who I was looking for!" she said with a grin the size of the sun. Lucifer blinked slightly, not letting himself admit he was surprised. "Come, come." she said and pulled him into her lab. Lucifer glanced back at the now disappearing exit and stood at the edge of the LED table. Frowning slightly, he noted the plastic case on it. 

"Miss Lopez, what in my dad's earth would require me? I have Brittney's to get back too." he said with a smirk, one that didn't reach his eyes. 

"In the last case you found this in the victims house." she motioned to the case, "it's in a different language but I translated it and it's about Samael. You know?" she said with a grin and pushed the container in front of him. "I mean, at first I thought I was going crazy." she said and tapped the glass. "but it's all there. I even read that some angels are among us." she said with a happy sigh. "Imagine? Meeting an angel." she added, grinning like a fool.

Lucifer was at a disadvantage. He looked at the book with a slight frown, he recalled it. How could he recall a book he had never seen before? Memories flashed before his eyes in a hazy dream, of such a long time ago.

_It was late, the sky was stormy and Samael stood at the foot of a long wooden table, glancing at the wonderful art work before him. Glancing back up, his smile increased at the beautiful woman before him. She was humming a song as she painted in a book. Her blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and the dress she wore was beautiful on her._

_"Any other questions, darling?" he asked, walking around the table and placing his hands on her back. She hummed under his touch and looked up. deep blue eyes looked up into dark ones, a sweet and innocent smile on her lips. How could a human be so...angelic?_

_"None, thank you. Are you sure we should be doing this? The church might be...well, you know." she giggled, and he was sure that her laugh was better than anything he had heard. He kissed the top of her head before departing._

_"Keep it safe, Edan. I'll see you later." he mused faintly, heading back to his domain. It was, what seemed like a century, before he came back to the surface. Just in time to see her, once last time. He walked amongst the people, hearing that a witch was going to be burned at the steak. Humans. He walked towards the market place, where he saw and heard the chanting. How anyone could blame him for mob mentality was beyond him. It was then, blended with the others, that he saw her._

_What was once a beautiful blonde hair, was now matted with dirt. Her once porcelain skin was hidden beneath bruises and dried blood. Her dress that had been beautiful on her had been replaced with rags. She was crying, and tied up. Lucifer felt anger, pure anger, how dare they harm her?_

_"For your crimes, dealing with the devil, we cleanse your soul of all evil!" the priest exclaimed to the crowd. Edan laughed bitterly and looked at the priest in despair. "You mock me child?" he added slowly, detest in his eyes as clear as day._

_"You are condemning yourself, I am just as evil as Lucifer, which is not at all. Would your god still love you for murdering an innocent?" she asked softly, letting tears fall down freely. The priest did not reply and simply set the bonfire alight. Lucifer stood still, his body unable to move and his mind at a complete loss. Edan had been sweet and kind, even to a fallen angel like him. How dare they? After a while, he was the only one stood there. Looking at her...her remains. For a moment, just one, he decided to not wait for the priest to arrive in his world._

_The punishment he chose had been swift and just. The priest had suffered for nearly four days before Samael let him die. Arriving back in hell, he changed his name. He was no longer Samael, the youngest of God's angels. He was now Lucifer. Lord of the underworld. He was glad that Edan was no where in hell, though he missed his friend dearly._

"Lucifer?" Ella called, looking at him worriedly. Lucifer cleared his throat with a light smile, that didn't reach his eyes. "This is a very special book, Miss Lopez, take good care of it." he said and patted the girl's shoulder. He retreated. His mind swimming with guilt, anger and pain. He had not thought of  _her_ in such a long time. There had been so many people who he had spoke too and loads more who had died for him. Edan had been one of the few good ones. Lucifer almost groaned when Chloe stopped him.

"You okay?" she asked, her face looked worried. Lucifer didn't reply, he just smiled and nodded. "What was that about?" she added. 

"I am just going to check on my club, Detective. If you need me, just call." he said and left her standing there. He didn't mean too, but he had to leave so he didn't have to lie. He hated the idea of lying. Walking back to his penthouse, he couldn't shake that feeling. Why now? He believed that book had been destroyed so very long ago. And now? Now, all he could think about was her death. No one deserved that. The ding of the elevator brought him back, but the sound of the piano made him falter. Looking up, while sorting his sleeves, he came face to face with a girl. One who couldn't possibly be there.

"Edan?" his voice cracked slightly as the girl looked up. Beautiful blue eyes met with his and that twisted feeling in his gut only increased.

"Hello Samael, long time no see." her voice was jut the same, if not more angelic. "I met your father." she mused faintly, playing the same tune over and over. "He has your temper." she mused faintly. Lucifer was stock still, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I saw you die..." he started, knowing his tone was different to his usual cocky self. "Years ago, why?" he asked, with a frown. "How?" he added and walked over to her. That same laugh that had caught him so long ago, spilled out of her lips.

"I have a job to do, one that involves you, your brother and a certain detective." she said softly. "I suppose, I have you to thank, Samael. Your friendship let me find peace." she said softly, brushing her hand over his shoulder. She looked at him properly and sighed faintly. Knowing that the devil before her still blamed himself. "It wasn't your fault, my death. The times were bad and my ideas were....unpopular." she mused faintly. Lucifer blinked and shook his head. Finally having enough of being....emotional?

"So, my father sent you hmmm? Taking the term, Heaven sent a bit too far." he said with a smirk. "Care to share?" he asked. Not bothering to correct her, he would allow her to call him by that name for now. At least until Chloe arrived. Edan gave a little laugh as she turned back to the Piano. Playing a different tune.

"You know I can't. However, I can tell you that your daddy dearest is a prick and no matter how I feel on the matter I am here to help you. Also, I need help? Somehow I have no idea how to cope in this time so you help me and I help you, deal?" she smiled faintly, knowing the devil loved a good deal. Lucifer felt a slimmer of hope grow but it was tainted, like the rest of his life, by his father.

"You seem a lot more confident than the last time we spoke, Edan, but deal." he mused, at least if she lived with him in the penthouse he could keep an eye on her. "So, what are you? Human?" he asked, trying to seem bored with the topic when in actuality he was relieved. He finally had someone to talk too that wouldn't judge his every word. Someone who knew.... _him._

"Ah, no. Thanks to someone named Uriel I have wings of my own." she said softly, looking at her friend. "You are looking at Edianthia, angel of new beginnings and change. Offically anyway. I still prefer Edan and I am still your friend." she nudged his shoulder playfully. Smiling brightly at the devil. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. 

" _Edianthia_?" he repeated, holding back a laugh. "How about a drink?" he added, standing and walking over to the bar. What an odd day. The idea that his father knew that Uriel was going to die made Lucifer wonder how much his father knew about it all. He made his old friend into an angel, did that mean they were family now? Or was it all just circumstance?

"Oh shut it, Lightbringer, I can kick your ass now." she teased, "Drink wise, surprise me." she said looking at the keys before her. Lucifer laughed at that, family for sure. For once, Lucifer felt like he could be himself without any repercussions. Edan had known him after the fall but before he had embraced hell, her death had changed him and now she was there. 

"I would very much like to see you try, my dear." he brought the whiskey over to Edan and handed it to her. "To second chances." he smiled faintly, not feeling himself just yet. Maybe a nights sleep or drinking might bring that back. Edan clinked her drink with his and smiled softly,

"To old friends." she said in return, and they both took a sip. Maybe, just maybe, this was something to look forward too? Maybe with her help, he could finally let the feelings that cut his heart into ribbons every day go. Either way, he had a distraction, one that looked beautiful in the moonlight.


	2. The Bigger Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tries to figure out what Edan is up too but finds himself out smarted by one of his oldest friends. Edan begins her role in L.A., starting with one Ella Lopez.

Edan leaned back against the bar as she looked out onto the sunset, the idea that she would have to fix whatever this was settled over her mind. She had just showered and was now thinking of what she had to do. Edan had faced her fears and came back for her friend. But sitting there only reminded her of everything she had gone through, not to mention the fact that Uriel was practically her father and Lucifer was still sore over that topic. Another topic that Lucifer had tried the night before was Chloe. Chloe Decker. 

Edan had found the whole 'made to be placed in his path' thing, a little over the top, but then again. Edan took a sip of her glass of water, and then there was the whole other matter that she didn't even understand. But her job now was to take care of them and she would do that to the best of her ability. Setting it down she decided to go get changed, or at least try and find clean clothes. She was humming to herself when she collided with Lucifer.

"Ah." she smiled faintly up at the man before her. He smirked in return.

"I see you have used the facilities." he did not hide the fact that he was impressed with what he saw. "Lovely." he purred faintly.

"Eyes up here." Edan laughed faintly, a light blush appearing over her cheeks. She coughed faintly and held her towel up. "Clothes. Yes." she said, embarrassed as she walked around him. Trying to ignore the sudden feeling of loss over something she couldn't quite remember. "Stop looking at my ass, Lucifer." she called out with a laugh as she began searching for something she could wear.

"Sure, Darling." he replied and walked to the bar, pouring himself a drink as he tried to forget the sensation of seeing her in nothing but a towel. It was easy if he thought back on Chloe, but that just brought a whole load of pain with it. "Okay, maybe I lingered, care to blame me?" he teased, then heard a familiar ding of his door. "I need to get a better lock." he mused as Chloe walked in with a file.

"Lucifer, I found a lead on our next case. But you are not going to like the loca-" Chloe looked up and her eyes met with his. He was smiling, like he had a joke that she had misheard. "What?" she asked, feeling a bit off with the way he tilted his head.

"I was just thinking about you, Detective. So where?" he said and took a sip of his whiskey. 

"The church off Main street." she said and handed him the file. Lucifer frowned as he looked at the old building, where he had killed Uriel and where his priest friend had died. Another case there? Why?

"Luci, I can't find any...oh, hello." Edan was stood on the top step to his bedroom. Wearing one of his shirts and that's about it. Lucifer looked between Edan and Chloe with a slight smirk. "I will just...yep." she turned and walked back towards the wardrobe. Lucifer looked back to Chloe and smiled more.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked, her tone sounded a little hurt and angry? 

"I will introduce you two when she is dressed. But you were saying?" he asked and looked through the file. Chloe frowned more at him and nodded, that was probably frieny the best idea. Though that didn't stop the anger from bubbling. 

"A young girl was found dead, not a mark on her, but she was placed on the alter with care. Ella has been there since 4am, something about making sure things are done right. We will meet her there." Chloe added, as her eyes went back to the bedroom. She  _shouldn't_ care, she had Pierce now. And yet...

Edan came back out in her makeshift outfit. Black skinny jeans, his shirt and a belt around her waist that brought the shirt in perfectly. Her hair currently being tied up as she walked down the steps. A slight smile on her face. Edan waved a little and began to roll the sleeves up. 

"Hello, I'm Edianthia, you must be Chloe." she smiled faintly and looked at Lucifer and then back to the Detective. "Old Luci here told me all about you." Edan added and smiled more at her. "I'm one of his sisters. Adopted after daddy dearest kicked him out." she added and shook Chloe's hand. "Nice to meet you." she smiled faintly. Wondering if the angry look would fade if she kept up a happy facade. 

"Chloe, I didn't know he had family here, I wouldn't have come..." Anger seemed to turn to surprise, and then to worry. "I can go to the scene on my own?" she asked Lucifer and got ready to go back out. 

"Nonesense Detective, I will see you later Edan. Don't get lost in LA and here." he handed her his phone and his card. "Go crazy." he smirked cheekily and headed with Chloe back down the elevator. 

"Have fun!" Edan called, waving happily. Looking back around the penthouse, she realised this meant that she could go shopping! "Lets do this." she mused to herself and finished getting ready. Heading out, she only had two things in mind and one of them included her other 'brother'. Scrolling through Lucifer's phone she found the number for Amenadiel and sent him a message. She slid into a stool and looked over at the door. She smiled faintly as she saw him walk in and buy a coffee. Standing up, she took her coffee and headed to him. He was too busy looking at the menu when she brushed passed him. Her hand glowed as it brushed passed him and she felt the healing power focus on his wings.

"Sorry." she said honestly and smiled faintly, "My fault." she added and left. Rolling her shoulder as she went to go shopping. It would be fun, to see what he would do with his powers back. 

\-- Elsewhere --

Amenadiel walked excitedly into Linda's office. 

"It's over!" he exclaimed, looking at the petite woman, "The test my father has given me, its over." he added and sat down, almost giddy with happiness.

"Amenadiel, how do you know?" she asked with a slight tilt, eating her food as she looked at the man before her. "I mean, only yesterday you were sure you were just torturing yourself." she added, not trying to make it look like she was disbelieving him.

"This." he said with a grin, a second later he was stood beside her. "I got my powers back. And my wings." he added and looked back towards the entrance. "I mean, the whole day has been weird. I got this text from Lucifer to meet him at a cafe, but he didn't turn up. When I left though, I realised the entire place had slowed down." he said and began pacing. "It wasn't until I got back that my wings reappeared. I tried going back and seeing what happened and nothing comes to mind." he said with a shrug.

"Is there nothing that seems out of the usual?" Linda asked, smiling lightly at him.

"Well...a girl did bump into me." he said and slowly sank back onto the chair. "She seemed familiar, but I don't know. I will ask Lucifer about this text. I just wanted to tell someone." he smiled more and leaned back. Pratically brimming with glee.

\-- On the crime scene --

"So your adoptive sister?" Chloe asked as she walked into church, with Lucifer on his heels. "How many siblings do you even have." she huffed, looking back at him. 

"Many, Many, so Many." Lucifer looked around the church with disdain. "It seems in my absence, my father has replaced the ones he has lost. Such as me and..." he stopped and shook his head. "Anyway, you so thought we were sleeping together." he grinned more and looked at his partner. "Are you jealous?" he purred faintly, the idea that she was even with Pierce made him feel so fluffy inside. 

"Lucifer." she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Leave it, lets focus." she nudged him to focus on the case at hand. "So, Ella?" Chloe asked and looked at the scene before them. Ella was knelt by the alter, her hands covered by gloves, scraping something into a bag.

"So far, all I've found is that our Jane doe has had all her blood drained and according to the other techs, she was a random stranger who was just really unlucky. Which is just sick, anyway, we think this was a cult killing." she said and looked up at the two. "Oh Hey Lucifer, you alright after your little thing yesterday?" she asked and smiled.

"Thing?" Chloe repeated with an eyebrow raised. "What thing?" she added and turned to face him completely.

"Oh yeah, while you were flirting with Pierce, me and Lucifer was looking at this old....oh my! The book!" she said and stood, holding the book and bag to them. "It said that something like this would happen if Samael returned. The book said that a band of people would blame him and...and...oh what did it say!" she was no pacing up and down. Lucifer shook his head in surprise. 

"Edan arrived yesterday, which is why I left so quickly." he smirked and looked back to the girl who was going on with herself. "Though, that book she found was old and could be linked to a religious sect." he added with a slight smile. 

"That is true, I will look into it. Ella? Ella!" Chloe said and stopped the girl from moving. "I need you to go back to the lab and translate the book, find something that can help us. Lucifer, I need you to come with me and we will check all the churches and religious sections." she ordered, causing the devil to chuckle.

"Of course, Detective." he purred and stopped Ella for a moment. "The end is not pleasant Miss Lopez, espically for someone who has faith." he said and went to wait by the car. 

"What was that about?" Chloe asked with a huff, "He is being so weird today!" Chloe sighed to herself and felt a migraine coming on.

"Maybe you being with Pierce is bothering him more than he is saying, that or the fact the book is about Lucifer?" she added and smiled faintly. "Samael was the name of the devil before he fell." she added and hummed to herself. "He is so good at that role." she laughed and left too. Leaving Chloe alone in the church.

Lucifer was leaning on the car, smoking, when he noticed Edan walking towards him with a bright smile. 

"How did you..." Lucifer started but then recalled that she was an angel. "Nevermind." he mused faintly and took a drag of his cigarette. 

"Step one complete, though I have no idea what to do next." she said and handed him his phone back. Lucifer frowned as he saw the name of the last person on his names.

"You spoke to Amenadiel?" he asked, she only smiled more.  "What are you up too, Edan?" he asked honestly, slightly worried about it all now.

"I told you, I can't say, but I can say that Pierce is one of them." she added and glanced towards the church. "He messed the 'plan' a bit too much." she tapped her chin and smiled more as Chloe came out. "She is beautiful though, I can see why she got you." she added and leaned against the car too. "However, you've not shown her the truth have you?" she asked, noticing the burrowed brow on Chloe. 

"I..." Lucifer wanted to use a smart quip but find himself faltering and looked at Chloe too. "It doesn't matter." he added and took another drag.

"Oh it so does. You should do it soon, before something happens that forces you to do so." she said and took the cig off him and ground it up, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt." she whispered and waved goodbye. Lucifer felt that same shiver go down his back, she was his friend but that was a threat. He watched her leave. What was she planning?


	3. Birth of a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella discovers the truth behind the Lightbringer and realises that they are not alone (with a helpful push from Edan).

The first few pages were simple to translate, names of the highest angels and their role in the creation of the world. Ella frowned slightly as she read that part aloud, the whole world was supposed to be made by God and yet this made it seem the arch angels helped.

"Michael, the lords commander, who cast his brother out of heaven...ouch." She said slowly and shook her head. "Gabriel, the right hand of his. Of course, Jesus." She chuckled and flipped through her notes. "Amenadiel too. That's so curious."  She mumbled and focused back onto the book. There was also Raphael, Uriel, Sealtiel, Azriel, Jegudriel, Barachiel, Jerahmeel and Raziel. There were countless others, God had sure gotten busy with procreating.

Ella scribbled down her notes and felt her chest squeeze. The story was an in-depth view of the creation of the universe, the angels all made something to add to God's creation. Everyone of the angels had added something by the 6th day and yet Samael had not. 

"What were you waiting for?" She asked out loud and carried on reading. She got her answer in the next paragraph. When God rested on the 7th day, Samael made the stars. For his father to look up too, a loving tribute to his creator. Ella just melted inside at the thought of it, though that soon turned to sadness. 

After the world had been made, god created them and gave them free reign over it. She knew what happened next. Adam and Eve and Apples. Yet the story depicted Samael being so invested in it and in them. He loved then just like his father did. That love turned to envy and the joy turned to resentment. A rebellious teen who wanted what they had. Free reign and free will. Ella took a break as she reached the whole rebellion.

The war had been bloody and hard, and in payment God had cast him out and to rule the underworld. With the beings he so wishes to be. Ella sniffled and wiped her eyes, after that God had withdrawn from the world and tales became myth. Samael became Lucifer, the Archangel of Light became the Prince of Darkness. 

That was when things got creepy, the book went on to explain how Lucifer realised he could walk the earth with his wings and could experience life on the ground. How he came to earth to live and he did so. With friends and enemies alike, all to learn more about humanity. It showed that all the stories of him being evil to be false, the only thing Lucifer desired was Humanity and to punish the few who sullied the term. The guilty would find their way to his domain and be punished accordingly. 

Ella found herself completely lost in the book, lost in the theory of this story. It was such a sad story and a massive blast into what the devil could be. The last page had been torn and crumpled more than the rest of the book. The old black writing hidden beneath a block of red. Ella moved the book so she could read it.

"The Devil is among us, we will cleanse the people of his evil in fire and death. The innocent shall join our father in heaven." She gulped and moved over to the case file and took out the scene photos. "The blood must have been used for something." She mumbled faintly and picked the phone up.

"Chloe, whoever we are looking for is seriously sick. They are planning something really bad. They took her blood for a reason. Yes, I will keep on it." She said and hung up. Biting her lip faintly. "Well, Edan, I hope you got what you bargained for." She said to herself mostly.

"Not totally, but then who even knows?" Edan spoke aloud, a playful smile on her lips. Ella went pale and gave a nervous laugh. "Did you read all of it? In one sitting?" Edan asked and looked at her book. She had her wings out so she knew that Ella was either going to have a breakdown or be really happy.

"You wrote it? Of course you did. Your an angel." Ella believed she must have fallen asleep or something. "Why are you here? What do you want? Can I touch your wings?" Ella spilled out and bit her lip again.

"I am here to talk to you, only to talk and sure." Edan moved so her wings stretched out for Ella. Who gave a nervous giggle as she brushed her hand over the soft feathers. 

"I am touching a real like angel. Am I asleep? I must be. I fell asleep reading and now I'm dreaming of work and angels." Ella breathed and looked towards Edan who just wore a smile.

"If you are dreaming, why isn't my name one of the many listed in here." She tapped the leather. "I just wanted to let you know that Lucifer is here and he is walking into a trap. I am not going to make it in time but Chloe will be there too. I need you to call her and tell her to disrupt the circle. Can you do that?" Edan asked and grabbed Ella by the sholuders. "Disrupt the circle." She repeated.

"Okay? Erm. Okay. Does that mean our Lucifer, is THE Lucifer?" Ella asked and frowned as Edan nodded. "That means...oh my. Okay." She whispered, feeling sick.

"Ella, I need you to focus. Luci is in trouble. Panic later." She smiked and looked at her curiously. Ella nodded, trying to calm herself. "Good, now call Chloe and tell her to disrupt the circle." 

Ella jumped, finding herself faced with the book open and the precinct quiet. She had fallen asleep...had She? Picking her phone back up she dialed for Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, I was just wondering if your with Lucifer? Your on a steak out? I did? No. I just had a weird dream. Mmm? Yeah I remember one thing, if you come into contact with a circle, make sure you break it. I know weird right? Yeah. I'm heading home. Bye." Ella breathed out and rubbed her hands on her pants. She felt extremely creeped out and somehow, she found herself going to Lux for a drink. She felt like she needed several.

\--- Elsewhere ----

"What was that about, Detective?" Lucifer asked, dipping his hand into his cool puffs. Munching as he glanced towards her. She seemed really confused.

"I think Ella has had too many coffees. She had a dream about the book and somehow all she got from it was I got to break any circles I come into contact with. Strange." Chloe shook her head and gave her partner a smile. "This is the last one on the list Ella sent before, though she has no clue she had sent it." Chloe added with a bemused smile.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that and looked back towards the gated church community. Had this got something to do with Edan?? Dreams were powerful tools and that was why Angels couldn't dream. So they could only be controlled by their father. If Edan had been gifted the power over dreams than could she be meddling in their investigation? A sudden flare of anger at being toyed with made him look back to Chloe. 

Without the help though, they never would have found this place nor who had done the killing. He resolved himself to ask Edan if she had meddled on this investigation. What would they have to do if she had? And what was that whole thing about circles? What was wrong with circles? 

"Anyway. It's been ages since we did this." Chloe smiled faintly and looked back out of the windshield. "How is Lux?" She added with a frown.

"You have been taking Pierce instead, Lux is well. Lux. Booze and people. A good mix for a distraction." He said in return. "Why isn't Pierce with you now?" He added. Pulling on his sleeves and sorting his cufflinks. His tone made Chloe frown and she recalled all the times the lieutenant had jumped first and she hadn't even second guessed that he could have been doing it just to keep her away from Lucifer. Chloe opened her mouth to reply but nothing came to mind.

"He is busy with another case." She gave weakly, some excuse that was. She hadn't told him that Lucifer was going to be with her. She had only told him where she was going to be. Truth be told, she missed her partner. "So you and Edan?" Chloe asked with a slight frown. Not looking towards him.

"We were friends before she became family. I didn't know until she turned up on my doorstep. We will catch up when we sort this out and find that girls killer. Murderers need to be punished, detective." He mused and looked towards her. The two stayed in that car until very late into the night. Just small talking about their lives and not exactly saying how much they missed each other but enjoying the calmness of just being in each other's company.


	4. The death of a star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trap is sprung, Chloe is at a loss at what to do and Cain swoops in.

Their stakeout devolved into something else entirely. Lucifer was bored out of his mind when they spotted two men with hoods pull a young girl into the compound. She was crying, mouth bound and arms tied behind her back.

"We need to do something." Lucifer said, feeling anger bubble as Chloe began to say to wait for backup. They couldn't wait, she was going to die. Springing into action, they stormed the compound. The compound was lay out all circled around a patch of grass with a very old apple tree in the centre. Lucifer followed behind Chloe, glancing around at the eerily silent buildings. "Where did they go?" he whispered to the woman in front of him. Chloe glanced back with a frown, she didn't know either. They reached the edge of the garden, Lucifer noticed than the girl tied to the tree. 

"My god..." Chloe whispered, the girl was crying and her arms had been tied at angles, she now had two long cuts across her forearms and bowls beneath her. "They are bleeding her dry?" she felt sick, angry and sad. How could humans do this to each other? Chloe had been so lost in the thoughts that she didn't notice Lucifer rush ahead to save her. "Lucifer!" Chloe called as pillars of light shot from the ground. Lucifer fell to his knees almost instantly, hissing in pain as the pillars crossed each other and flourished. "What is this?" she asked, trying to put her hand through the light and recoiling in pain. Chloe panicked as she saw him get pushed down more by some invisible force.

"Well, I'll be. They caught a devil in a trap." came a male voice, and out of the shadows came a man. He looked so much like Lucifer but with shocking blonde hair. "Hello, Brother." the man smirked and glanced to Chloe. "human." he added. 

"Michael..." Lucifer hissed, a mix of agony and anger flared in his voice. Chloe was too enraptured with the man before her she didn't see Lucifer's wings flourish and get pushed down just like him. Did he just call her human?

"You have been allowed on earth too long, brother. Amenadiel and Uriel have both failed in taking you back to where you belong. So I am forced to do so. Again." he said simply and walked up to Chloe, with a tilt of his head. "And this must be Chloe Decker, the woman father made for you." he huffed and glared at her. Chloe frowned as the words sunk in, made? For Lucifer?

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, turning the safety off her gun slowly as to not show herself up.

"I am Michael, Commander of the Angels, and I am here to return balance to the world. Which includes disposing of the both of you." He took another step towards Chloe, which caused Lucifer to fight to no avail. Chloe fell back in shock, her gun sliding away as Michael opened his black wings to their full length. "There is no point in fighting, brother.  You can't escape the circle." he added with a smirk. Chloe snapped out of her trance at that last word. Circle. Glancing down to the pillars of light, she saw chalk written on the floor. A chalk circle. Chloe jumped as Michael got close enough to grab her, she smudged the circle as the angel pulled her up, his hand crushing her windpipe. "I think watching you die will destroy my brother enough so he never escapes hell again. It's amusing that he allows you to control him so much. You are simply a human." he rolled his eyes. 

With his attention completely on Chloe, he didn't see Lucifer stand, eyes burning red with fury, and the next moment the two brothers collided. Chloe hit the ground with a sickening crack, pain burning all over her arm and shoulder. She couldn't see the two fight as they kept blending in and out of the areas around them. Her head was hurting, and she tried to focus on the world around them. Cold hands touched her arm, making Chloe recoil and then calm at the familiarity of Pierce. He said something, but she couldn't hear it, a ringing replacing sound. Police stormed the compound, helping the innocent and herself. Darkness welcomed her as the pain increased, sleep would be a welcome reprieve. Chloe's last thought was  _Lucifer_.

\-- Later on... --

Edan was pacing. Michael had no right to attack them, he had not been ordered too attack them. She hoped that she could cross the archangel's path just to crush him. Breathing out and continuing her pacing, she tried to think on what they should do. Squeezing her hands, wringing them out as she tried not to think of the bad things that could have happened. Had Chloe managed to break Lucifer free? Had Lucifer managed to save Chloe? Coming to a halt, she saw the elevator open and a woman with blonde hair come in. Her arm in a sling and a cast, her head sporting a beautiful array of bruises and she looked utterly defeated.

"Edianthia..." Chloe felt herself tear up at the sight of the girl. "is he...?" she felt weak, and should probably be at home now with Trixie, and yet, she was here. Edan opened her mouth to reply when a man walked out behind Chloe. Pierce looked stern and angry, like he did not want to be here at all. Edan narrowed her eyes at him and softened the look as she noticed how shaky Chloe was. Edan ignored the man and walked to Chloe, taking the detective into her arms.

"No, but I will find him Chloe. I promise you." Edan glared at Pierce, who seemed to be certain that Lucifer wouldn't be found. "Tell me what happened." she said and stepped back, looking at the woman again, she had unspent tears and looked so... _defeated_.

"He left her, what does it matter?" Pierce snapped, clearly annoyed that his girlfriend was more bothered about someone else compared to him. "He deserves what he gets." came shortly after, Edan huffed and took Chloe under her arm and led her towards the piano. 

"Ignore him, and tell me." she soothed, being careful that this woman wasn't permanently broken. Chloe went through everything, the men who had pretended to be priests, the missing girls who had been killed for some sick ritual to trap the devil, aka Lucifer. How a man with wings had nearly killed her, how Lucifer had come to her defence and yet she couldn't recall where they had gone or why. Chloe also mentioned what the man had said about being made for Lucifer, and how he was so strong and how scared she was.

Edan felt fear, undiluted fear, as she listened. Soothing whenever Chloe got too worked up. "Come on. Let's lie down." she said softly. Edan helped Chloe out of her dirty and torn uniform and into one of Lucifer's many clothes. Tucking her into bed, she let the woman sleep. Turning her full attention to the man sat at the bar. Drinking scotch by the looks of it. "Cain." she huffed, glancing back to the window. 

"Do I know you?" he asked, his grip on the glass made his knuckles white. "You know me." he wasn't even looking at her either.

"No, but I  _know_ you. I am going to go look for my brother, and you better not be here when I get back." she growled, picking Chloe's phone up and calling Maize. Daniel had Trixie and Maize would be there soon, to look after Chloe. Along with a Linda Martin, whoever that was. Rolling her shoulders so her grey wings opened up, she looked back at Pierce, who was staring at her with slightly wide eyes. "Just so you know, Chloe is protected by more than the devil and if you have anything bad planned for her then I will make sure you never leave this plane of existence. And trust me, I can make your life suck even more than it does." she said simply, taking flight soon after. Lucifer needed to be found. 

\--- Elsewhere ---

Lucifer leaned against a wall, ash falling all around him. His lovely armani in tatters. Cuts, bruises and broken bones peppered his body. He tried not to think on what had happened to his wings, as he would need them to return to Chloe. _Chloe_. The sounds of cries and shouts in the distance brought Lucifer back from that pool of despair. Michael was here somewhere, and they wouldn't be able to go back until he had sorted this out. His wings fluttered as the devil put his head against the wall. Michael had done some damage, just as Lucifer had. They had fallen apart in mid air and crashed well in the heart of hell. The heart of  _his_ kingdom. And yet, all he could think of was the sound Chloe made when she fell, the way she looked when Michael had her and the way she had saved him first. The tightness in his chest grew at the uncertainty of her well being and the fact that he had believed Edan. It was obvious now that his friend had been brought back to lower his defences so Michael could hurt them both. 

The devil looked up to the ceiling and felt his whole body ache with tiredness and pain. 

"Is this what you wanted, father? To see me fall again?" he whispered, knowing that the demons would be nearby soon. "To kill another of my brothers?" he looked away and focused on the charred walls and doors. "For Chloe, so be it." he gritted and pushed himself up. Walking towards the centre of his domain. Where Michael would head too, to keep himself safe at least. Lucifer would need assistance to keep his brother here and he had the perfect idea. Adam's first wife would be able to sway his twin easily. Like she had to him so long ago. 

"Lillith." He called, his tone commanding and strong, though he certainly didn't feel so. Seconds after he had called, and after he had begun his descent, a puff of purple smoke appeared before him. A lady with pristine skin, long black hair and deep purple eyes appeared before her king. Her outfit seemed almost non-existent and she almost seemed happy to see Lucifer.

"My lord, I didn't think you would be returning....oh, what happened?" she took his arm as she helped him down some steps. He blew that question off with a huff and focused on the uneven steps. "What can I do to assist you?" she asked, honestly. Very attentive, Maize would be so jealous right now that Lillith would probably be backing down.

"My twin has decided to grace us with his presence, I need you to work your magic on him until Hell can claim him. It seems my father has planned for this." Lucifer frowned more, what had his father planned for him now? Wasn't ruling hell enough? "He cannot be allowed to return to earth, heaven sure, but not earth." he looked at the ancient lady who had been cursed for wanting to be her own woman. 

"I can do that, the Lilim have him right now, he seems to have a lot of lust hidden within and the women are happy to serve. Is there anything else, Lord?" she asked softly, this was an unspoken trust between them and even though Lucifer had left to be free, he knew that Lillith would always be there for him. One of the few true friends he had.

"My wing." he added slowly, causing the woman before him to blink in worry and turn. Facing the two white wings that were flapping loosely in the ash filled air. Lillith took a deep breath and took ahold of them, hissing in pain, Lillith put the wings back into place. They looked at each other for a moment before he opened them again, giving them one flap just to make sure. "Hell is under your rule once again, Lil, have fun." he smiled faintly, though pain was still evident on his face. Lucifer took to the sky and returned to the earth plane, crash landing on his balcony.

It was dark, the stars twinkling above him. Lucifer knew that he should probably shower the hell out of himself, cover his wounds and maybe call someone. Yet, he didn't have the energy to do any of that, so he climbed into bed and let the exhaustion finally develop him. Unaware that Chloe was there, right next to him. And a very disgruntled Pierce who was being kept at bay by Maize, who was smirking faintly at the sight of a sleeping Chloe pulling a unconscious Lucifer into her arms.


End file.
